Because Of You
by J. E. Potter
Summary: Gina e Tom...Uma combinação,no mínimo...perigosa...


Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You 

Por Causa de Você

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Eu não farei os mesmos erros que você fez,

Mesmo sendo o pior deles ter me abandonado...

Eu juro que te dava outra chance,meu amor...

Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao meu coração

Eu não vou me arruinar do jeito que você fez

Você caiu tão forte

Eu aprendi a maneira díficil, para nunca deixar isso ir tão

Longe

Principalmente agora,que terei sua lembrança para sempre!

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

Por sua causa

Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim eu não me machuco

Por sua causa

Eu acho difícil confiar

Não só em mim, mas todos na minha volta

Por sua causa

Eu estou com medo

De voltar a ser feliz,como éramos...lembra-se?

Aha...tenho tanto saudade desse tempo..

Sinto tanto sua falta...

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Eu perdi meu caminho

E não não levará muito tempo até você apontar isso

Eu não posso chorar

Por mais que eu tente,não consigo

Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos

Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada

Todos os dias da minha vida

Meu coração não pode quebrar

Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar

Minha vida sem você! Porque,amor,porque?

Certas coisas nunca se esquece...

E uma delas...bem,uma delas...

É você,meu anjo! Nunca te esquecerei!

NUNCA!!!

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you I am afraid

Por sua causa

Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim eu não me machuco

Por sua causa

Eu acho difícil confiar

Não só em mim, mas todos na minha volta

Porque você me mostrou o que

Realmente é confiar em alguém

Sua vida!

Por sua causa

Eu estou com medo

De que isso renasça e de que...

Numa futura guerra,eu

Perca nosso filho,querido...

NOSSO filho,que você deixou

Ainda tão pequeninho...2 aninhos...

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Eu assisti você morrer

Como foi doloroso..

Eu ouvi você chorar

Sei que você chorava,

Apesar de odiar admitir isso,mas

Você não foi forte o tempo todo...

Toda noite no seu sono

Eu era tão jovem

Você deveria saber melhor do que se apoiar sobre mim

Você nunca pensou em outras pessoas

Você só viu sua dor

E um medo incontrolável,

Não sei do que...

Você mudou mudou muito,meu amor...

E agora eu choro

No meio da noite

Sobre a mesma maldita coisa

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I am afraid

Por sua causa

Eu nunca vaguei muito longe da calçada

Por causa de você

Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro

Assim eu não me machuco

Por sua causa

Eu dou o meu melhor apenas para esquecer tudo

Por sua causa

Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar

Por sua causa

Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida porque ela está vazia

Por sua causa

Eu estou com medo 

De tudo,de que nosso filho

Siga o mesmo caminho que você

A cada dia que passa,me sinto mais sufocada

Por tentar te esquecer,e não poder...

Há o fruto do nosso amor,nesse adolescente...

Você não poderia ter ido,querido...

Ele me lembra tanto você

Quando te conheci

Quando aprendi a te amar

Fico feliz,por ter conseguido

Te mudar pra melhor,pois

Hoje,a única coisa que me falta

É ter você aqui,Tom Riddle!

De repente,Gina vê seu amado novamente...

Tom?

Sim,meu anjo?

Quero te ver,te abraçar,te sentir! Sinto tanto,tanto sua falta!

Eu também,minha pequena,eu também.

Tenho medo Tom,muito medo.

Eu estou com você,meu amor, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer,eu prometo.Vem cá.

E Gina deitou-se na cama.De repente,seus corpos se fundiram e Gina viu uma luz branca,muito branca,e acordou ao lado do seu amor.

Última carta de Virginia Weasley,antes de sua morte,por causa desconhecida. Curiosamente,ninguém conseguiu soltar a carta,de suas mãos,a não ser,Richard,seu filho mais velho.


End file.
